ARE YOU SURE THIS IS NOT A WAR ?
by princessofdead
Summary: guys i published this 4 girls and 4 boys but a spring dance can change their lives now they have only 1 mission to stop a war that can destroy the with their new powers will they be able to put their differences aside? will love bloom? will they suceed? sorry i suck at summaries but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys !  
I am new to fanfic. My friends use this site and they love it. They told me to join in and publish my own stories  
so this 1 is my first**

**Please don't hate this**

**Sorry to those who I disappointed the 1****st**** time  
-**

CHAPTER 1

"May! You sleepy head … wake up or we will be late on our first day to this amazing academy." I said dreamily.

"Chill dawny ….. We all have about an hour before we have to assemble there." Leaf replied, while Misty snickered.

Hello people, to those who don't know me. My name is Dawn Berlitz who is a really hyper girl as my best friends like to call me. These girls are my bffz since we were kindergarteners. So for description, I have midnight blue hair cascading down to my mid back and cobalt blue eyes with fair skin and an average height. I am not a cheerleader which most people think of me to be. I may be a fashion lover but I can be a sport. You won't believe it but I love to play football even though secretly. Only these four know about this. But I am also a dancer. (HEHEHE..THOUGHT TO CHANGE DAWNY A LIL :p )

Then there is Leaf Green aka leafy. The girl is really sweet and caring but hates people who play with others feelings. Warning you, don't dare and touch her bag of sweets until and unless you have a death wish. She loves to play basket ball. Leafy has light brown hair that flow down in waves to her hips, dark green eyes and fair complexion.

The most protective and short tempered of us all is Misty Waterflower aka Mist. Misty is a great lover of water and anything related to it. She is a great swimmer. She is a red head with short hair always tied in her side pony tail, aqua blue eyes just like the ocean and has a slight tan.

Last but never the least is our lovely sleepy head food obsessed friend May Maple. The girl can eat and sleep like a snorlax. She can annoy people who irritate her but is really nice once you get to know her. May loves to sing and loves music. She is a brunette with hair a little below her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Unlike Leaf and I she is not fair which most people think. She has a pale complexion. Why people don't know the difference between pale and fair is something I cant understand.

We all were accepted into this prestigious academy 'THE CARMEL ACADEMY'

_FLASHBACK_

"_GIRLSSS….guess what, I am accepted." Leaf screamed doing a happy dance._

"_MEEE TOOO." May yelled, joining Leaf._

_Misty and I shared a look and decided to play them. When those two noticed us not smiling their faces dropped.  
"Hey guys, what happened?" May asked, fearing the worst.  
"No, no, no, this can't be happening … How? You two are so good at academics and extras." Leaf started freaking out and continued ranting._

_This did it, Mist and I broke out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, you actually fell for it. I didn't even think it would be so easy" Misty said, with tears in her eyes. When we calmed down, we were crushed into a back breaking hug. "Don't you two ever do that again" they said.  
And once again we broke out laughing, but this time May and Leaf joined us._

_END FLASHBACK_

"AGHHHH" May groaned loudly, snapping me back to reality. "I want to sleep …. Please guys just 10 more minutes"

"Alright May time to wake up I agree with dawn, and remember your mom is driving us to school." Mist piped up.

"But…"

"Oh come on May …. You don't want to be late do you? And we still have to go get our uniforms plus have breakfast" Leaf added.

That did the trick. May woke up and shot out of bed slamming the bathroom door shut. We all giggled at her antics.

(time skip)

We are finally here. This place is huge. It was like a huge castle with gardens and fields. had dropped us here, a place that will be our home till the next semester. Currently we were walking down to the café to go get breakfast. Our bags and suitcases were already taken to our dorms, which we haven't even been to yet. All of us had changed into our uniforms. It was a pleated black skirt that reached just above our knees, a bright white button down shirt with rounded collar for girls and an emblem of the school stitched on the left side (it was a golden eagle perched on silver vines.) They also had ankle length white socks and black converse for shoes. But the best part was that the students could choose their own colour for the tie.

Leaf had a sea green neck tie, May had a blood red one, Misty choosing the sky blue tie and I was having a hot pink one.

Each one of us was excited to be here. We walked to their table silently with huge smiles. As we sat down a young girl of about 20 came to take their orders. (oops.. I forgot to mention that all of them are 16 yrs. Old )

"Hey girls .. Welcome to THE CARMEL ACADEMY may I know what you would like to have?" she smiled.  
"Hey Cathy" said Misty reading the name tag. "I am Misty, and these are May, Dawn and Leaf" she motioned to us and we waved. "Hello girls nice to meet you" Cathy smiled.

"I would like to have a chicken grilled sandwich and orange juice" Leaf said  
"for me, I'll have an omelette and coke" Misty added  
"get me some vegetable salad and mango juice please" I requested  
"hmmm…. I am really confused, I think I'll have a veg. grilled sandwich, a cheese burger, pancakes and…."  
"MAY!" We all scolded, while she had a sheepish look. Well you see we are trying to improve her eating habits. "Please get her pancakes and chocolate shake" Leaf said and smiled while May groaned.  
Cathy chuckled, giving May a sympathetic look and left.

After we all had our breakfast we rushed to the reception to get our schedules, but stopped right in our tracks awing at seeing the huge reception. It was a complete luxury. With red carpeted floor and cream coloured walls, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling giving the room a warm gold glow. A lady was sitting behind a polished wooden desk. She had reddish brown hair and kind grey eyes.

"Can I help you girls in any way?" said the kind lady smiling at us.  
"Oh…um yes .. I am Dawn and these are my friends May, Misty and Leaf. We are here for our schedules." I replied

"Hello miss Berlitz , miss Maple , miss Waterflower , miss Green. Welcome to THE CARMEL ACADEMY. I am Solidad and as for your schedules here you go. Hurry up girls or you will be late. These also contain your locker combinations and nos. and here you go the key to your dormitory which you will be sharing with 4 other students. I'll be here if you need me." Miss Solidad said

We thanked her and with this we rushed to our lockers. We had our lockers right next to each others. We had decided that we will be going to our dorm later (after school). Checking our schedules we found that luckily we had the same homeroom with Ms. Candice. Here is what it was.

May Maple  
1. Homeroom – Ms. Candice  
2. Literature – Mr. Brock  
3. Chemistry- Mr. Brandon  
4. Lunch  
5. Calculus- Ms. Bianca  
6. Free (music)

Misty Waterflower  
1. Homeroom  
2. Chemistry  
3. Literature  
4. Lunch  
5. Calculus  
6. Free (swimming)

Leaf Green  
1. Homeroom  
2. Calculus  
3. Literature  
4. Lunch  
5. Biology-  
6. Free (basketball)

Dawn Berlitz  
1. Homeroom  
2. Literature  
3. Calculus  
4. Lunch  
5. Biology  
6. Free (dance)

(SORRY GUYS M REALLY BAD AT MAKING SCHEDULES)

So we all entered our 1st class, which was NOISY. Students were chatting, some fighting and some laughing. We took 4 seats at the back of the class. And soon enough Ms. Candice entered the class with the students falling silent. She had jet black hair and stern brown eyes, she wore blue shirt and black office skirt.

"Ok class , I have some rules you all will follow. 1. Listen to me when I talk. 2. No arguing and fighting 3. Talk if you want but I don't want a noisy class. 4. If you don't follow these you will get in trouble. And I suppose you all know who I am." Her tone changed from stern to kind "I am Ms. Candice and will you all please introduce yourselves …"

At that moment the door flew open to reveal 4 huffing boys. After regaining their composture they stood tall and smirked. "Good morning boys … you are late but as it is the 1st day you will be excused. Please introduce yourselves with what activities you are interested in and take your seats."

They walked to the centre of the class with such an attitude that the girls already had dreamy eyes, while we four just rolled our eyes.

"People I m Drew Hayden and I love football" the boy with green hair and emerald green eyes introduced while flicking his hair. This caused the girls to squeal and him to smirk.

Next was a boy with spiky brown hair and dark hazel eyes, by the looks of him he was definitely a playboy "Gary Oak is the name and I specialize in basketball or football" (:P)

Then a boy with messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a goofy smile stepped up, he seemed friendly but what do you know " Hey .. I am Ash Ketchem. Nice to meet you all. By the way I love to swim and play football."

Last was a guy with lavender hair and deep onyx black orbs. He had a blank expression but carefully looking you could see a small smirk playing on his lips "Paul Shinji … football n gym is what I prefer"

By now the girls were squealing, giggling and even fainting,while the boys had jealous and murderous looks.  
But these four defiantly had an attitude. Their smirks only grew bigger.  
"Alright take your seats" miss. Candice ordered.

All four of us looked around and realised there were only 4 seats left the ones behind us. This is bad.

They walked towards us and Gary gave Leaf a flirty smile, to which she responded with a glare.  
I noticed Ash giving Misty with a friendly and kind smile and shockingly she did the same.  
May was having an irritated look when Drew took the seat behind her and _accidently _called her "june" instead of May. When I asked her about it she complained about him reading her name and purposely calling her "june".  
Paul had no expression but still had an evil glint in his eyes as the boys took their seats.

Misty stood up to introduce herself "I am Misty Waterflower and I love to swim also I am an athlete."

"Hey I am Leaf Green and I am a basketball player."

"This is May Maple speaking to you and I am a lover of music."

Finally I stood up "The name is Dawn Berlitz and I am a dancer." I smiled

"Very well and with this we start" Miss. Candice announced.

The girls and I shared a look that said "_**BOYS ARE TROUBLE**_"

**FINALLY DONE.**

**Sooo guys did u like it ?**

**Plss review . ill update again in this week.  
jus plssss plss pllssss  
REVIEW  
-POD-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz m back  
Black-Ace01 : thank you for your support**

**Here is another chapter hope u like it **

**CHAPTER 2**

**LEAF POV.**

AGHHHH … I simply hate playboys. Why? Why is this happening to me? God this is sick. That Gary boy, how dare he smile that flirty smile of his and wink at me. Does he think he'll have a chance with me? Hah, applaud, that was the joke of the century. Ok, calm down Leaf you are over reacting. Alright, earth to Leaf Green.

Right now May is blabbering about how irritating Drew is and how she wants to 'smack that smirk right off his precious face' and Misty is trying to calm her down. Dawn is sitting staring off in space, lost in thought. WAIT WHAT? DAWN NOT TALKING? You see that happens when the gossiper of your group is silent when it's the talk about the so called 'school heartthrobs.'

"Hey girl, You alright?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of her face.  
"Huh, oh yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?" she counter questioned.

I had a sheepish grin on my face. Because I knew what I was about to say next will annoy Dawn.

"It just that when the most talkative girl of us is not talking we tend to get worried" I answered mockingly poking her in the ribs.

This time Dawn just passed me a sad smile not even caring to slap my hand away. Woah that is weird. By this time even May and Misty were staring at Dawn. Seeing our looks she replied "hey no need to worry right?" but we were still not convinced so she continued, sighing "It's just that there is something about those boys that is not right"

"What do you mean?" May asked confused  
"I just have a feeling that something's going to happen, something bad. Also I felt it only when the guys were walking towards us, watching us. It was like we all have a connection to them. I mean like we already knew each other or we are supposed to know them. That was a really weird feeling. But what could it mean?" she slumped down in her seat.

"Goodness Dawn, you worry a lot. May be its just that you didn't get enough sleep. Remember last night you didn't let any of us sleep because of your hyper-excitement. Forget it alright, it's nothing serious. After all there is "no need to worry" right?" said Misty popping a ':P.'

With this Misty and Dawn started teasing each other which resulted May and I to laugh. I stopped and turned as I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head, and no surprise there when I caught Gary staring at me. As soon as he knew he was busted he passed me a smirk and said "Missing me already, beautiful."

I turned away but this time instead of anger I felt amused. Wow boys can really cross the limits of stupidity. Flirting and taunting at the same time? I smirked to myself, if this is what you want, then this is what you will get Gary _darling._ I thought evilly.

**MAY POV.**

Arrogant jerk. That grass head is in serious trouble. But let us leave him to that, because right now what worried me was that Dawn was acting weird. Even though I won't admit it out loud, I felt a spark between drew and I when our eyes met. But no, as I am totally not approving of having a connection to him, I'll call it the spark of enemity.

The minutes ticked by quickly after that, and soon the bell rang. Looking at how students just sat and continued with their work, no one wanted this period to end. But we all were soon ushered out by miss. Candice. The girls and I went to our lockers to get our books and parted ways. Dawn and I headed down the hall to find our class which was in room no. 87

71…76…80…. Ahha room no.87

We entered our class, the teacher was not there yet so we looked up the seating arrangement and took our seats. Dawn was right beside me, but my luck is not good enough because the stupid grass head and his friend Gary had a seat right beside me and Dawn.

Dawn was back to normal and we were chatting happily that was until a few girls started to squeal. We turned to look who it was and sure enough Lord Drew and Lord Gary had decided to grace us with their presence. They went up to the notice board and looking up to see where their seats were they smirked, walking towards us. I growled in frustration, but at that point the teacher entered.

He was a tall and lean man, with dark skin. His dark hair was spiked and he was wearing an olive green t-shirt with dark brown baggy pants. "Good morning class, I am Brock Takeshi your teacher for literature. But you will all call me Mr. Brock." He instructed.

"Well as it is only our 1st class together instead of studying we will be doing an interesting project you all will enjoy. For the first week you all will be divided into groups of two and will be performing a scene from the famous play pride and prejudice." At this many of the boys groaned, while the girls giggled. "I will be assigning you your partners and by the end of this week I want to be done with all your performances." With this he picked out a sheet and started assigning partners. I completely zoned him out when he called  
"May Maple and Andrew Hayden you two are partners."

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I was beyond frustrated because these sort of things always happened to me.

"Dawn Berlitz and Gary Oak" at this Gary smiled at Dawn. Yes smiled not smirked or anything flirty sort of, and judging by Dawn's smile she had no complains to have Gary as a partner.

The rest of the class passed off as a blur, the bell rang and students rushed out. I was waiting for Dawn to come out when someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned.  
"Hey April, so as we only have a week when do you want to come for practice." Drew asked smirking.  
"Straight to the point I see, I'll stop by whenever you want Grass Head." I replied with the smirk of my own.

Good job May. I could see he was annoyed but quickly covered it up.  
"I'll give you my dorm no. by tomorrow, see you July" and with that he turned on his heel and walked off before I could even think of something to retort.

Dawn came out laughing with Gary. When she saw me she said a quick good-bye and sprinted towards me. "Hey May what's up?" she chirped.

"Drew" I replied and she didn't ask further, we walked off to our next classes.

**MISTY POV.**

As May and Dawn left for literature, Leaf and I also parted ways. My chemistry with Mr. Brandon was great. He was a nice teacher even though he had a stern expression he was really kind if you did as he instructed. But the best part was I didn't have some geek know it all as my partner. It was that raven haired guy Ash. He was friendly and goofy.

"Hey Mist, look at this" he said waving a test tube in my face.  
"Ash what are you doing?" I asked shocked

We were performing the hydrogen 'pop' experiment and Ash is supposed to cover most of the tube's mouth with his thumb, which he practically forgot. Before I could stop him he brought the burning match to the open mouth of the test tube and instead of a 'pop' we experienced a really small explosion. Wow, we are lucky that the teacher didn't notice.

I glared at Ash. "Don't you ever touch anything here without my permission or" I threatened, but the boy clearing didn't take me seriously. He was still smiling and not paying attention to what I was saying. So, it is time he meets Mr. Mallet.

"Oww" he started rubbing his head, looking around confused. Then he spotted the malicious mallet and whined "Why did you do that Mist?" I started checking out my nails and replied "Do you want to know my dear friend?" he gulped and shook his head so fast that I thought it would come off.

This class was soon over and bidding Ash farewell I left for my next class where I saw Leaf already in her seat. "Hey girl" I greeted. She looked up from her book and smiled, at that moment the teacher entered and started explaining about some kind of drama we had to perform. Leaf was paired with a guy named Red who had dark hair and eyes to match. As for me, my partner's name was Tracy. He was really sweet and polite. He had black hair and brown eyes with a cute smile. We had finally decided to play the characters Jane and Mr. Bingley.

As the class ended Tracy told me that we could practice tomorrow after school in his dormitory. Of course being the gentleman he is he asked me weather I would feel comfortable there. I just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up running away as Leaf called my name. Together we left for the café.

**DAWN POV.**

Currently May was asking me about what happened between Gary and I, also what we were going to perform.

_FLASHBACK_

_As the bell rang Gary picked up my books for me._

"_Dawn you are really an amazing partner to have, I am defiantly going to enjoy this." He laughed._

_This whole period we had talked about anything but the play. He told me about Ash's obsession with food to which I bet that May could be much worse than him. Also he spoke about how Paul was the most protective of them all, I seriously couldn't believe that. I mean hello, this is Paul we are talking about. After that he just confessed of how beautiful Leaf was, but I told him it was nearly impossible for Leaf to even like him. This hurt him a little and I could see that, it made me feel guilty. But he assured me it was nothing. We talked and shared laughs. We had now formed a brother – sister relationship._

"_You are fun Gary, by the way did you have anything in mind for what we should do for the play?" I smiled._

"_Aw man do I have to do the thinking part?" he pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes._

"_Alright" I snickered "I was thinking if we could play a scene between Mr. Darcy and his little sister Georgiana."_

_Gary smiled "Sure, why not?" by this time we were out of the class._

"_See you soon little sister" Gary winked and I laughed._

"_Good-bye big brother" with that I went to May who was waiting for me._

_END FLASHBACK_

Even May smiled at this. "Aw Dawn, that is sweet. I wish I had any other partner other than Drew." She pouted.

I laughed "Chill May, Drew is not bad at all. Actually he helped me with my calculus work."

"You just say that because he was nice to you for once, and the same way Paul is not that bad either." She smirked "He talks you know, he is with me in my chemistry. He is my lab partner and quite intelligent too, I didn't even need to do a thing." She continued trying to taunt me.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"Leaf greeted us with Misty right behind her.

"BOYS" we answered at the same time. Misty and Leaf laughed "Don't you girls plan on having food?" they questioned setting down their trays.

"Oh dear Dawn, look at that line." May yelled as she rushed off dragging me with her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The last class was cancelled due to sudden heavy rain, all were upset about that as it was the only hour when they were allowed to do whatever they wished to. Us girls did not have much problem with that, as we all were tired due to the day's events and not having slept properly last night. Misty got the key to our dormitory from her locker and we all rushed out of the building, crossing the gardens and finally reaching the dorms.

"What's the name of our dorm?" Mist asked.

The dorms here had names of different gemstones. Like there were dorms which held 4 kids had names of metals. But as we had a dorm that held 8 people it was the name of a gem.

"It's BLOOD DIAMOND" Leaf responded.

"There it is." May shouted and ran off towards a door at the end of the hall. Unlike other doors which were plain wooden doors, this was wood polished a rosy colour with golden linings framing it beautifully. May opened the door to reveal a huge living room with cream walls beige carpets and chocolate coloured furniture. It had couches and bean bags arranged in front of the huge plasma T.V and the walls had huge frames of different sceneries. May squealed and entered the kitchen, "This is amazing." Misty entered another corridor which held 8 white doors. The 4 on the left were locked, so we started with the one on the right.

Behind the 1st door was a blue and white walled room with a queen sized bed covered in blue sheets with waves on them. White rugs glistened on the floor with white furniture and a blue bean bag. There was a study table with all requirements, a huge bathroom, a walk-in closet and an elegant dresser. "This is my room I suppose" Misty said excited.

The next room had been decorated similarly just the furniture instead of being white was black. The bed sheets were a rose red colour with roses printed on it. "Wow, I love it." May started bouncing on her bed.

3rd room was again the same just with black furniture and sea green sheets with beautiful leaf print on it. "Is this why they asked us our favourite colours and all that stuff?" Leaf questioned as we reached what was definitely her room.

"I guess so." I answered as I opened the door to my room. I loved it. It was pink with a heart printed sheet and glossy white furniture.

Suddenly we heard the main door open and footsteps walked in. "Did you hear that?" May asked nervously. We all nodded and silently opened the door to the living room. It opened to reveal the most shocking thing that I could imagine. Standing there, drying themselves off were none other than Paul, Gary, Drew and Ash.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" we all asked at the same time, with equally shocked faces.

"Hello girls and boys" we turned to see principle Cynthia standing at the door in her black formals and her long blonde hair let loose. "I am here to inform you all that this will be the dormitory you all will be sharing for all the time you are studying here."

Cue for all of us to groan. This is sure going to be one hell of an adventure.

**Yayay done with another chapter.**

**I made it long because ill not be updating again this week.**

**Have a lot of assignments to complete**

**Thanx for reading**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello**

**I am really sorry I always forget to do the disclaimer.**

**I sadly do not own pokemon.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MAY POV.**

BOOM. The boys are sharing the dormitory with us. But now everyone has gotten over the shock. We were all busy doing something or the other. Like as we had our personal kitchen, Misty was cooking dinner for all of us with Leaf helping her. Yum, I can smell that delicious pasta and Mexican rolls they are cooking. But the two meanies, have forbidden me and Ash from entering the kitchen.

Drew and Gary are busy playing x-box, trying to impress Dawn as she is cheering both of them on, while painting her nails a light silver colour. At every victory that Grass Head would flick his hair and look towards me smugly. I tell you he is getting nowhere trying to impress me with that attitude of his. Ash is in his room taking a short nap. Paul is sitting on a bean bag and is playing a soft melody on his guitar.

At first it shocked me to know that the guy could play, now to ignore Drew I was listening to what Paul was playing while resting my head on the comfortable back of the couch, my eyes shut. I wrinkled my nose as Paul got a wrong note. I waited patiently for him to catch up on the correct note but he failed. I got up from where I was resting and went up to Paul.

"Try B major." I said with a confident smile.

He stopped and looked up at me confused, he was about to ask something but shrugged it off. He started playing the melody again and at the right time he did as I said. Yes, I was correct, B major was the right one. I was about to turn around when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Thank you" he said with a small smile.

Wow, finally, alright I admit I lied to Dawn about him talking to me in class. He did not say anything except 'hn' or nodding. But still he is quiet intelligent and we managed to finish our experiment first and impress the professor. Anyways back to the present. I was shocked but I returned his smile, and said "Anytime, I am a musician after all."

After this I sat down on the bean bag opposite to him again intently listening to the music. "Come on everyone, food is ready." Misty called out setting down a tray which held a huge bowl of pasta, on the dining table. Leaf followed her out holding a platter that held mouth watering Mexican rolls. Suddenly we heard a door slam and heavy footsteps rushing towards this room. The door flew open to reveal Ash with a hungry look on his face.

"Did anyone say food?" he asked looking around, when finally his eyes set on the platter and bowl on the table.

"And here comes Ashy-boy stampeding down the hall to have a savage dinner that was made for us poor kids." Gary said sighing in mock depression.

We all started laughing, even Paul cracked a smile. Taking our seats we filled our plates before Ash could gulp it all down. "Wow, Misty and Leaf this food is really delicious." Drew said while all of us nodded in agreement.

"Mimmie , meefy mi muov mu moth." Ash mumbled through his mouthful.

"Chew, swallow and then talk" Paul ordered, and we all snickered.

"Misty, Leafy I love you both" Ash finally said.

This caused Misty to blush. Aw our little Mist is blushing. On the other hand Leaf laughed "love you too Ash" she said and ruffled his hair, as if he was a little boy. After dinner was done we all headed to our rooms to change and sleep.

"Good night all of you, I am going to crash. I need my beauty sleep." Dawn waved like a celebrity popping a ':P.' with this said she left the room. Misty Leaf and I giggled, Ash and Gary smiled, Drew flicked his hair with a smirk and left, all the while Paul just rolled his eyes. Misty and Leaf got up clearing the table with the help of Ash and Gary. Paul put the x-box away and picked up his guitar leaving. As the others came out of the kitchen I turned off the lights and we all parted ways leaving to our rooms but not before muttering a 'good night.'

**MISTY POV.**

We all woke up to Dawn screaming. I rushed to the living room where everyone had gathered.

"Dawn what is it? Why did you scream early in the morning?" I asked yawning.

"IDIOTS, go and get ready. Have any of you seen the time? We are already missing breakfast." She yelled.

Leaf looked into her phone checking the time. Her eyes turned as wide as saucers. "Oh my, guys we have only 15 minutes before our homeroom." Saying this she ran off towards her room as did the others, all except Dawn who was already standing ready.

I rushed to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and had a quick shower. Wearing my bath robe I searched my closet. Finally I found my uniform and put it on. Throwing my hair in a messy side ponytail I left for the living room. The guys were already standing there ready.

Not even a minute had passed when Leaf came out with May trying to tie her bandana over her head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Our phones beeped. It was a text from Dawn to all of us.

From: Dawn

To: Misty/May/Leaf/Gary/Drew/Paul/Ash

Guys I am already at the café. I have ordered food for all of us. Come down as soon as you get ready.

Aw Dawn can sometimes be a sweetheart, I thought. With this we all rushed down to the café to start off another day of our school.

(time skip : 3 days later)

I was sitting in my room practicing my lines. Oh dear, Tracy will not be happy if I don't memorize these, I thought. I had already practiced with him twice in his dorm. His friends would sometimes laugh when I did not get the lines right, but I didn't care. Leaf would also be there with Red practicing her role, while Brendan and Barry would be audience.

It was not only me who was stuck up in this drama mess. All of us were, May and Drew are arguing more than practicing, Ash had a girl named Bianca called over for practice. She was a blondie with green eyes. She was all over Ash and I hated it, why? A reason still unknown to me. When Ash would ask me for help she would get all jealous.

Paul looked like he wanted to die while practicing with Ursula. She had peach coloured hair in pig tails and dull eyes. She was always making dirty remarks about Dawn after _the incident._ Oh right, you want to know what it was? Sure

_FLASHBACK_

"_Misty, Gary and I will be performing the scenes between Mr. Darcy and Georgiana. We have changed it a little. It is like when Darcy finds Georgiana at the bar he gets angry and scolds her. She is stubborn and retorts back at him walking away. This leaves him fuming and he will come after Georgiana until he finds Elisabeth on his way." Dawn explained it to me while she, Gary and I were sitting on the bar stools in the kitchen._

"_Alright Dawn I have to be going to Tracy's soon. So I'll just see it once." I told her._

_She nodded and they started right away. In the living room Paul was rehearsing with Ursula. She had somehow managed to convince him to play the role of Mr. Wickham and herself Lydia Bennet. _

"_I don't care Darcy. I'll go where I wish to." Dawn burst out and walked away to the living room._

"_Wait Georgiana" Gary aka Darcy stormed after her._

_I ran after them. Dawn was standing there with a scowl on her face while Gary tried to reason with her. Paul was now staring at Dawn as Gary walked away pretending to see Elisabeth._

"_Mr. Wickham" Ursula aka Lydia screeched._

_Paul raised an eyebrow. "You are my soon to be husband, how dare you stare at Georgiana. She is your past Mr. Wickham" Ursula continued._

_Hearing this we all burst out laughing. I had fallen on the couch tears streaming down my face. Dawn had clutched her stomach and Gary was leaning on her slapping his knee. Paul was laughing for a short while at Ursula's embarrassment then started smirking. Drew and May soon entered and Dawn filled them in on what had happened. They too joined us laughing and giggling._

_All the while Ursula was seething. "Paulie, I'll come back tomorrow. I'll get you for this DeDe." With that said she stomped out of our dorm._

_END FLASHBACK_

Now she has started insulting Dawn. I swear one more thing about Dawn comes out of her mouth and I'll make her regret it.

**LEAF POV.**

The time has come. Today is Red and my turn to perform the stupid play. We practiced a lot for it. Misty had hers yesterday. Mr. Brock was pleased with her performance and she got an A. also May and Drew scored an A. with their magnificent show. They had played the lead characters of Darcy and Elisabeth. Paul and Ash got a straight A. but Ursula had a B+. for not fully paying attention. Hah, she deserved it. The most shocking was the day before yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_We all were sitting in the café waiting for Drew, May, Gary and Dawn to show up. Oh finally, here they come. But wait there is no Dawn just the other three. They came and made themselves comfortable._

"_Hey guys where is Dawn?" Misty asked._

_May and Drew simply shrugged while Gary answered "Mr. Brock called her for something. She is with him. She will be back soon."_

"_GUYS" Dawn yelled running towards us with a huge smile on her face._

"_What's with troublesome?" Paul asked, we all had the same look 'troublesome?'_

"_May, Drew, oh you guys rock." She said while hugging them both to death. "you got an 'A' for your performances."_

_We all were shocked. It was Ash who broke the silence "Wow, you two fought the whole time and get straight 'A'?"_

"_Hey congrats June" Drew said smiling. "You too Cabbage-head" May smiled back. And here they start again._

" _Stop flirting you two." Misty said while they glared at her but shut up. "Dawn what grade did you and Gary get?"_

_Dawn sat down and smiled proudly "An 'A+'" she announced._

_5 seconds …. 10 seconds ….. 30 seconds_

"_Oh my goodness, little sis we did it. Got an 'A+', AMAZING." Gary yelled while squeezing Dawn in a hug._

_After that everyone started congratulating them._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Leaf and Red please show us what you have prepared" Mr. Brock called us up.

"Alright Leafy you can do it" I whispered to myself. Here goes nothing.

**DAWN POV.**

Today was one hectic day. Leaf was high on sugar, at least that is what I think. May, Misty, Leaf and I are sitting on the benches watching the guys play. Gary was dribbling a basket ball and was talking to some girl named Melody who was trying to flirt with Gary. On a normal day he would have flirted back, but since the day he told me he liked Leaf he was not being himself. Right now he was trying to convince Melody to go away and was failing miserably. He sent me a look that said 'help me get away from this slut, I am begging you.'

"Hey Leaf, you know I heard some people talking about you and Gary." I said

She raised her eyebrow clearly confused.

"You know they think you are scared to have a basket ball match with Gary." I continued

"What match? He didn't even challenge me." She said annoyed.

"Well I don't know about that but I think it will be good to see the boy loose to you." I said pretending to inspect my nails.

"Well if it is a match he wants then that is what he'll get." She said getting up and marching over to Gary with me following.

"Oh hi Leaf" Gary greeted "Hey Dawn"

"I challenge you to a basket ball match right now." Leaf stated boldly. "And I don't want people standing and flirting with you during our match." She threw Melody a look to which she sneered and went away.

"Okay" Gary said with a smug smile, he smiled gratefully at me and I left. When I reached May she was talking to Drew who was spinning a football in his hand. Misty was completing her homework as it was a cloudy day and she could not swim. Ash came up to her and they started talking totally forgetting about me.

I sighed 'Better practice some dance moves rather than sit and watch' I thought and left for the girl's locker room. After a few minutes I had changed into a hot pink tank top and short white shorts. I came out tying my hair into a high pony tail and clipping my bangs so they don't fall into my face while practicing. I heard a few wolf whistles and boys were staring at me while girls were glaring. I ignored them all and went to a room that was always empty.

Attaching my i-pod to a speaker I played dub-step song and started dancing to the beat.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hah in your face, Gary" Leaf smirked victoriously.

"Hey it was not my fault, Melody pounced on me and that is when you made your last basket." He whined.

"Cabbage-Head stop calling me June. My name is May. M-A-Y, May." May shouted

"Then stop calling me Grass Head, you Air Head" Drew scowled.

Paul was just sitting watching his friends fight. Ash was trying to stop May and Drew from killing each other when "SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU. OR I SWEAR I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET NOT LISTENING TO ME." Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone fell silent.

"Better, now do anyone of you know where Dawn is?" she inquired.

All of them shook their heads not daring to speak.

"Hey man, you saw how sexy she was looking" a blond haired boy known as Barry spoke to a silver haired guy Brendon.

"Yeah man, but where did she leave to." Brendon asked

"What is her name, man? Something with a D" Barry said

"Dawn, her name is Dawn. She is that cutie May's friend" Brendon replied.

Hearing this Drew clenched his fists for some unknown reason. All girls had a relaxed look on their faces but May blushed a little. Gary and Ash looked concerned and Paul had a blank expression.

"Come on I know where she is." Misty said and started leading the way to a room that was separated from the main building and was usually empty. It was creepy.

"Hey Mist are you sure about this?" May asked worried. "Yep"

By now it was all silent. They slowly entered with May clinging to Drew's arm who smirked and said "Chill Airhead the ghosts are already scared of you." He mocked and received a punch from May.

"ok this is weird where is Dawn?" Leaf asked.

Slowly the door creaked close. They all turned around, so fast that Leaf's braid whipped Gary.

BOOO

The girls screamed while the boys tried to maintain a brave face. They all turned around to see Dawn laughing, hard on the floor clutching her stomach tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you guys should have seen your faces" she said between laughs.

"Troublesome girl" Paul muttered. Her head snapped up "What did you call me?" she yelled. And here we go again.

**DAWN POV**

Ah it was Sunday tomorrow and we were all sitting relaxing. "Hey guys I am totally bored. Can we do something fun?" May whined.

"Oh like what April" Drew asked

"Hey how about a movie" Ash questioned

"We can always play truth or dare" I said absentmindedly. When I realised what had slipped my tongue, Gary and Drew had an evil look along with Misty. Leaf and May clapped me on my back. Ash just smiled and Paul had a smirk gracing his features.

Stupid Dawn. I cursed myself under my breath.

"Ok I will start Ash truth or dare" Misty asked

"Um, truth"

"Ok, how did your first kiss go?"

"Not really amazing as it was a dare to kiss a girl." He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok now me, May truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok, go and hug Paul"

"That's it?"

"Come on you will be the first girl to do that."

Hearing this May got up and went to sit by Paul on the couch. She whispered something to him and hugged him. I have to admit I felt a little jealous.

The surprising thing was Paul didn't push her away but the comforting thing at least for me was that neither did he hug her back.

After a few seconds, as they broke apart May went back to sit beside Drew, who put an arm around her.

"Dawn truth or dare" May asked me pulling a little away from Drew.

"Um, truth" I replied

"Ok, now you have to tell me how your first kiss with Kenny go." She smirked smugly.

I was shocked. I couldn't answer that.  
1. Because we never kissed  
2. Because I hadn't even told the girls what had happened.

"I don't want to answer" I said slowly

"Not fair you have to Dawn, I know you lied to us that day. But now tell us the truth. Please, we can send the boys out if you wish." She pleaded.

"No, you all listen" I said "that day I went to the park where Kenny called me. I was shocked to see that Kenny sat on a bench with another girl in his lap and they kissed. The girl got up and took her leave. I gasped and that was when he saw me. He was shocked and reached out for me as I was crying. But I slapped him and that got him furious, he held my wrists so tightly. Slapped me" I rubbed my wrists and put one hand to my right cheek where I was slapped. "then he pushed me so I fell hard and kicked me on the stomach and left." By now I had tears streaming down my face.

I looked up to see that all of them wore shocked masks for faces. Gary and Drew looked like they could kill. Aw I have such sweet brothers I internally smiled. Misty was squeezing the life out of the pillow she held, Leaf was shocked and concerned. May was seething in rage. Ash was rubbing my back with an angry face staring off into space. Paul was clenching his fists with cold and hard onyx eyes staring at the floor. I smiled

"Hey guys cheep up. Remember we broke up" I said with a sad smile. "Ok Leaf truth or dare"

"dare" she mumbled.

"I dare you to kiss Gary on his cheek." I smirked. Good job Dawn you made the game interesting, Gary happy and Leaf too even though she denies it.

This caught everyone's attention. Drew and May high-fived, Misty and Ash smirked, Paul patted Gary on his back while he gulped but still smiled at Leaf. Leaf was shocked but passing me a playful glare she got up. Gary stood up. Leaf mumbled "this is not over Dawn" and I replied "Come on Leafy I know that you want this" I teased and she glared.

She got up on her toes as she was a head shorter than him. He bent down a little and she kissed him.

When she pulled away she was blushing a rose red colour. Gary blushed but his smirk never left his face.

_Knock knock_

Aw the moment had to be interrupted. I went up to answer the door as no one else planned to. I opened to see no one? I looked down about to shut the door when I saw an envelope. I picked it up, tore it off revealing a red sheet and read the note, shutting the door.

"What is it Dawn?" Drew asked

EEEEE

I squealed jumping up and down. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"It is an invitation" I said

"To what?" Gary asked

"Low and behold, we are having a welcoming dance the next Saturday." I said

The girls giggled. Ash smiled while the others smirked.

'THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN'

**Here is the longest chap for u guys**

**Srry for not updating**

**But hey I made up for it right?**

**Look out for the next chapter becoz there it will all begin**

**Please read and review 3**

**Love you all**

**-POD-**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN**

**Lector: thank you for the review **** hope you like this **

**Black ace01: thanx for the support **

**I do not and never will own pokemon **

**MISTY POV**

"Wow this is cute. Oka we need this and this how about this one huh Mist?" Dawn squealed.

Presently and unfortunately we were at a mall I can't even remember the name of. Last night after reading out the invitation to the welcoming party to all of us Dawn decided that as Sunday was a free day so they could shop for their dresses. Sigh, I don't even like wearing dresses, but my luck, the dress code for the party was formals.

I was snapped back to reality seeing a hand waving in front of my face. "Huh, oh sorry Dawn. Just lost in thought." I replied.

Currently Dawn was filling bags after bags full of cloths she liked. The guys were sitting there talking to Leaf and May. I was just here with Dawn so that she doesn't buy the whole store.

"Dawn, can we leave already?" I asked annoyed "We are supposed to shop for our dresses not bathing suits."

"But…"

"No buts Dawny. There is the store where we will find dresses so just come along." Leaf ordered. Dawn let out a sigh and followed us all out.

(Time skip after 30 minutes)

"Leaf, come here and try these dresses." Dawn handed Leaf a bundle of 3 best dresses that were green in colour and suited Leaf well. She had sent May with 4 red dresses to try on. God, please save me from my crazy friend, I silently prayed. The boys were so lucky to get away from Dawn. "Mist, come here." I got up sighing. She handed me two blue dresses and pushed me into the trial room. I looked at the first dress.

It was a spaghetti strapped sky blue dress that hugged my athletic upper body perfectly and flowed down to my knees. On the flowing part of the dress glittery copper coloured waves rose up to my waist which was adorned by a glittery copper waist belt. It was simple yet formal.

The second one was a full sleeved aqua blue dress. The sleeves, shoulder part was made of a soft aqua coloured net. Then just like a strapless the dress would hug my athletic figure till it ended an inch above my knees. This was a good dress but I liked the first one better as this one was so tight I would have to take small steps. Too girly for me. Even Dawn agreed on the first one squealing "this looks amazing on you girl. You should buy it."

May came out of the changing room wearing her third dress. It was a rosy red halter neck that was made of some glossy fabric. It was a little puffed complimenting May's figure. It was adorned with a sequined black waist belt and the lower dress flowed out an inch above May's knees. "I love it May, leave the last dress this one is the best." Dawn complimented and May sighed relieved that she had found a perfect dress before Dawn reached her boiling point.

Leaf came out next fiddling with her hair. It was her last dress and she loved it. But without Dawn's approval she would not be able to wear it. It was a sea green dress. Its single strap was sequined in a bright silver colour. The dress was sea green from the top to the bottom, below the bow area which was also silver the dress fitted Leaf well going to her mid thigh showing off her perfectly toned legs. "Leaf this is unfortunately" Dawn paused sighing "the best dress you could get" she squealed hugging Leaf, who hugged back. We all laughed like crazy people.

"Oka Dawny where is your dress?" Leaf asked.

Dawn picked up a silky pink dress smiling. It was a strapless that hugged her curves perfectly. It started with a white colour on top turning to a light pink then darker and darker and finally ended on a sizzling pink reaching Dawn's mid thigh. We complimented Dawn and she bubbled with happiness. After purchasing the dresses we texted the guys to meet us near a shoe and accessory shop. They all arrived with a bag each in their hands.

"Here you go Ash" I handed Ash my bag which he took smiling at me. God, that smile is so cute. Hold it right there, control your thoughts Mist. Hey where do you think you are going Mr. Blush. Woah, Mr. Blush? Seriously Misty you are going crazy. And thinking this I entered the store.

**MAY POV**

This week had passed in a blur. No free time, teachers had given us so many assignments as the week after the dance will be a complete fun time. You guessed it right holiday for one whole week. So back to the present, tomorrow was the dance and none of us bothered completing our projects and assignments.

Misty and Ash were talking to each other about something or the other. Gary was helping Leaf to send Dawn back to sleep. Now you must be wondering why do you need two people to send someone to sleep. Well the thing is since Monday Dawn started having weird nightmares. She would always wake up sweating hard. From what she had described, she saw three figures floating with blue, pink and yellow auras. They would call her and ask for help. No, don't even think Dawn is mad. I know how stupid the dream sounds but that is what dreams are, stupid.

Leaf entered and plopped down on the bean bag. "So, how is she doing?" Drew asked and Paul looked up from his guitar.

"It is just getting worse. Gary is keeping an eye on her." She answered in a tired voice.

"Oh ok" Drew answered. He had concern etched on his features, Dawn and him had a bro-sis bond now. Even Gary did.

To cheer up the mood and hide the fact that I was worried sick about Dawn I said "Hey Cabbage, how about a game with me? It will feel nice to see you losing to a girl."

Drew smirked, even though half heartedly "Sure, but it's going to be the other way round January."

And we started playing. I turned around for a moment to see that Leaf had excused herself to take a nap. Good thing, the girl must be tired waking up every time she heard Dawn squeak or cry in her sleep. Paul had kept his guitar away and was humming a sad tune while lying down on the couch. Ash and Misty were still talking but this time it sounded forced.

Oh dear god, what is happening to all my friends. I sighed when Drew defeated me.

**LEAF POV**

"Leaf could you sit without moving" Dawn said with an annoyed face.

"sorry" I mumbled for the 5th time. Dawn was curling my hair. Misty was changing into her dress and May was polishing her nails into a blood red colour. After a few minutes of me trying not to move too much Dawn sighed. Finally, now I am a free bird. I checked myself out in the mirror.

I was wearing the same sea green dress with a few silver bracelets and silver danglers. Dawn had let me borrow her dark green velvet pumps. My hair was puffed and pinned with the rest of them curled into bouncy ringlets. I had adorned my eyes with a silver eye shadow and mascara. Light green eye shadow gave my eyes a bolder effect. A light pink lip gloss gave my lips a slight shine.

"I am ready." Misty stated coming out of the bathroom.

She was wearing her aqua dress with copper gladiator flats a few pearl bracelets. Mist was the only girl I knew who hated high heels. She had on small pearl earrings and her hair into her signature side ponytail. "Oh no, you are not." Dawn grabbed Misty and pushed her into the dressing chair. After a 5-minute argument Misty gave in and let Dawn do her hair and makeup. Misty's hair had been straightened out and let loose side clip with a shell shaped clutch. She had put on a warm gold eye shadow and jet black mascara.

May got up from the bed and twirled in front of the mirror she had on her red dress with red kitten heels. Her hair had been perfectly done into a waterfall braid and she was wearing black long chains and black danglers. Her blue eyes looked bolder with the metallic black eye shadow and intense black eyeliner. Meanwhile Dawn had changed into her dress and was currently putting on her silver strappy prism heels.

I helped her make a side messy bun with the loose bangs of hair curled. Misty gave her a silver chocker and pink feather danglers. May put on some pink eye shadow and black liner, giving her the iconic look.

It took us all around two hours to get ready. When we were done we quickly locked our doors and walked to the living room where the boys were waiting for us. They all stood up and gave us the same look 'GOODNESS GIRLS TAKE SO LONG TO GET READY.'

Gary was smirking at my outfit. He was wearing a satin violet coloured dress shirt along with black jeans. Black and violet high tops. "Can't get my eyes off you either." He commented and I blushed and stopped staring.

Ash was smiling at Misty "You look amazing Mist." She smiled and said "You don't look bad yourself." Ash was wearing a plain black t-shirt with yellow cut sleeves jacket and brown polo pants. He had on yellow and brown sneakers.

Dawn and Paul were looking away from each other blushing. I have to ask her about it later I thought slyly. Paul had on a black hoodie with a huge skull at the back of it. Black jeans with some silver chains dangling from one side.

Drew was smirking at May. "Liking what you are seeing, huh March." He flicked his hair. May was fuming red. "Not even in your dreams, Cabbage." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I would never waste my dreams on you Airhead." Drew crossed his arms as well. He was wearing a satin green dress shirt and dark washed jeans with green and black high tops. May huffed and stalked out of the dorm with Dawn at her heels.

We all followed after locking the dormitory. The party was being held in the gym. We all entered and were awestruck. This place looked cool. There were only dj lights flashing around, at one corner was a bar like place but it offered no alcohol. They had a huge stage set up with microphones and different music instruments. Another corner had a huge buffet table. Ash dragged Misty towards the buffet. Girls had started swarming around us asking the guys for a dance. I helped the girls get out of there.

"Phew, I never thought I was going to get out alive." May sighed in relief.

"Come on May, cheer up" I tried to get her to smile by telling her about Ash's lame jokes.

Meanwhile Dawn had disappeared. I tried looking but it was useless. So I just chatted happily with May.

**DAWN POV**

While Leaf was trying to cheer May up I looked for the boys. I tried looking above the crowd of girls and saw their faces had irritated looks. I walked around the crowd and found some space. Being a slim girl I entered the crowd making my way to guys. Upon reaching them they looked down at me with pleading looks even Paul. I felt like I wanted to stand there in shock but quickly snapped out of it and decided to help them.

I pulled out my phone and texted May hoping she would do what I wanted.

From: Dawn

To: May

Hey girl! Look this is a serious problem so please help me. Just go over to the stage and sing. Anything would work. Pretty pretty please with the cherry on the top.

I waited for a few minutes and then saw May climbing up the stage. Every one turned and looked at her.

"HEY PEOPLE OF CARMEL ACADEMY." She spoke waving at the students. "I would like to sing a song for you all. This is something you will enjoy, at least I hope so." She turned and whispered something to the DJ. He nodded and smiled in return. May took out the microphone from the stand while the crowd cheered. She took the centre of the stage and by now the girls around us had started to disperse.

Gary gave me thank you look and went to Leaf. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded even though a little hesitantly. He took her arm and led her to the stage and waited for May to start. Ash and Misty stepped up from the other side. Drew had a shocked expression and he hissed to me "She can sing?" I nodded watching him smirking a little. Paul went up to May and asked her something and she nodded. He stepped up.

Drew and I exchanged a confused look but kept watching. They started

_[Paul]_  
J-Lo!

_[May]_  
It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people

_[Paul]_  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!

_[May]_  
Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.

_[Paul]_  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale

At this point the crowd were dancing with Leaf, Gary, Ash and Misty on the stage. They all were dancing like drunk people while Drew and I snickered. He pulled me near the stage and we cheered May and Paul on.

_[May]_  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[May]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Verse 2]_  
I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)

_[Chorus]_  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

_[Paul]_  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke  
And watch it she gon' get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor

_[May]_  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

She ended by striking a pose. With her free hand raised. Paul had slipped the microphone back to the stand. The crowd was cheering like crazy. It was ear shattering.

Drew and I were laughing like maniacs, while covering our ears. Leaf and Gary jumped off the stage with Misty and Ash. Paul also came after them while May was thanking the DJ. When she hopped off the people started complimenting her and Paul. She came to us and I hugged her "Thanks May, you were great." I whispered.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you Dawn or I would never be able to show _some people_ of what I am capable of." She said while giving a look to some brunette with short hair and green eyes. She sneered and walked straight towards us with another long haired brunette who had dull blue eyes along with Ursula and Bianca.

"Hello, I am Brianna and these are my friends.." she was about to introduce when Leaf cut her off.

"Melody" Leaf groaned

"Bianca" Misty said in a monotone

"And Ursula" I finished growling.

The girls returned us the glares. Brianna suddenly clung to Drew's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. While the others did the same with Gary, Ash and Paul.

I was about to snap when Paul pulled his arm away and went to the bar that was still almost empty. Ash also pulled away even though a little gently. He offered Misty his hand and happily led her to the dance floor. Gary looked like he liked it but not as much as he would like when Leaf was the one holding his arm.

Ursula and Bianca stomped off angrily. Gary gently pulled his arm away and went to stand by Leaf and talk to her. Brianna was flirting with Drew who looked uncomfortable. May was about to snap and we could all predict what would happen to Brianna if that happened.

_Crash._ May was on the floor with a silver haired guy on top of her. He stood up apologising and helped her up. He was the guy Brendan.

"I am really sorry. My friends pushed me and i.." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

May was surely blushing beet red. "Ugh its not a problem." she uttered, waving it off.

I looked towards Drew and surely the guy was jealous of Brendan. Gosh, boys and their pride. Why didn't Drew admit it already he crushed on May. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself while Brianna was shaking him. His head snapped towards Brianna. Oh dear, the girl will be dead if she doesn't stop with her clingy behaviour.

I stepped up and pulled Brianna towards the bar and there I left her to stand glaring at my back as I made it to May.

"I am sorry Brendan, I am really not in the mood to dance." May was saying giving Brendan an apologetic smile. He smiled back and said it was not a problem and left. May was watching him.

I pushed Drew towards May and hissed "Go on, talk to her don't just stand there." He quickly rushed to May and they both went to the bar to have a drink.

I was smiling contended that all my friends were enjoying now. I was about to go to Paul when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and found Barry. His green eyes were gleaming in a crazy way. "Can I have the pleasure of dancing with a beauty like you?" he smiled.

I could feel my blood creeping to my face. I was about to take his extended hand but I started feeling dizzy.

"I am really sorry but I have to go." I said and rushed off holding my head.

I was so feeling so light headed and could barely make out anything. I could faintly hear the music reverberating through the walls of gymnasium. I could feel like I wasn't controlling my body anymore. I started seeing faint yellow, blue and pink glows.

No it couldn't be, it just couldn't. I am having my nightmares again. But that too with open eyes. I felt myself walking. And cool breeze blew my hair.

I knew by this time that I was outside. My head jerked back and everything turned black. After a few seconds I could see again but it was not right.

I watched myself walk towards the room where I was practicing a week ago. My hair was blowing all over the place. I had turned really pale with my eyes glowing a bright white colour.

I tell you, it is really creepy to watch yourself like that. I could now hear faint footsteps. I turned and there were all my friends sneaking in on me. After a few second I had stopped. They all had shocked faces and that's when I saw myself floating in the air with three shapes around me.

I returned to my own body and I could see the three figures more clearly.

They were all small, cute and cuddly. All of them had two tails each and were floating along with me. They all had a red gem on their foreheads with yellow eyes. The one with pink aura floated closer and whispered "MESPRIT" the blue one murmured "AZELF" and finally the yellow one said "UXIE."

Hearing this I collapsed and could faintly hear my friends screaming my name.

**OVER AT LAST**

**Really sorry guys. I could not update sooner. Had soo many assignments to work on.**

**I just hope you liked it.**

**If you have any suggestions what to do in the next chappie beside giving powers and information please tell.**

**I am planning to have Ashy boy and Mist together but how?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-POD- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers**

**How are you all?**

**I was a little upset cause of the lack of reviews but I'll still write **

**Btw thanx lectro and srry for the mistake :P word auto correct is at fault**

**Thank you schoolmouse33 for the fav. **

**I don't own anything. :P**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**MAY POV**

"Uh hey May, would you like to have a drink with me?" Drew came up behind me.

I turned smirking. The great Drew stuttered. But this time I'll let it slip I thought. I nodded and took his hand. He was smirking but I didn't care. I pulled him towards the bar. I was still thinking why Brendan asked me so suddenly.

"Hey, you okay?" Drew shook me out of thought.

I smiled and nodded.

By now we were at the bar sitting on the stools beside Leaf and Gary, with Paul on our other side.

"May, what happened with Brendan?" Leaf questioned. "Oh it was nothing. He just asked me to dance." I waved it off.  
At that moment Misty came rushing to us dragging a confused looking Ash. She was panting a little.

"Woah, someone is in a rush." Gary stated.

"Mist, did I do something wrong?" Ash asked confused.

Misty was shaking her head and hands wildly. "No, No it's not that. I just saw Dawn talking to that Barry kid."

"So what?" Paul snorted.

"I was getting there." She glared. "After her small chat she just walked out. I thought it must be nothing big. But then I noticed her holding her head looking really pale." She breathed. "Something is wrong, I think."

"You think?" Drew remarked, getting up. "Which way did she go?" he asked.

"It was towards the back of the field" she replied and started to lead, all of us following her.

When we got out, we headed straight for the field. There we saw something that is impossible. But hey when it's happening right before our eyes how can we not believe it. It was Dawn walking like she was hypnotised our something. We all sneaked up to have a closer look. Oh my Arceus, she was as white as chalk her hair blowing wildly. But the creepiest thing was that her eyes were glowing white.

Misty stopped and I bumped into her. "Hey, why..." I started but she shushed me and pointed towards Dawn.

Dawn was now standing there motionless but if I look closely she was starting to rise. After a few shocking seconds she was floating around 5 feet in the air. But she was not alone there were three more figures. I squinted to make out the figures, they were not human. Ash had his mouth hanging open. Misty's and Leaf's eyes looked like they would pop out. Gary and Drew had their hands on each other's mouth. Huh, what a funny sight. Even Paul looked shocked.

Suddenly Dawn collapsed. She hit the ground with a thud. The boys gasped, while us girls screamed and ran towards her. "Dawn, Dawn are you okay?" Misty halted and kept Dawn's head in her lap. "She is clearly not." Leaf screamed, and Gary put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ash knelt beside Misty trying to calm her down. Drew and Paul were still standing glaring daggers at the three mysterious creatures.

They floated down, glowing their respective colours brightly. We all shielded our eyes. When the glow faded, standing there were three teens probably the age of 12 or 13.

There was a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white jeans and pink converse. Her hair was let down loose. Then there were two boys with short cropped hair. One had blue hair and other had yellow. They both had yellow eyes. The two boys were wearing blue and yellow shirts with white jeans. Their converse was of their respective colours.

All three of them bowed to us.

"Hello, I am Princess Mesprit." The girl introduced politely.

"Prince Azelf." The blue haired boy said.

"Prince Uxie." The other one said.

Misty was the first to recover from shock. "And may I know what you are exactly?"

Leaf stood up. "Forgive my friend's rudeness. But we all need that explanation."

"Oh, it is alright. But this is not the place. We will discuss this matter with our parents." Mesprit said.

"Please hold on to each other and your friend." Azelf instructed, motioning to Dawn.

We did as we were told. The three kids by now were chanting something under their breath with their eyes closed. White mist started gathering around all of us and suddenly we all were blinded with a bright flash. After a few painful seconds, i opened my eyes only to find myself in a completely different place. I had only one word in mind.

_WOW._

**LEAF POV**

I gasped at the beauty of this place. This place was even more beautiful than heaven. I was dreaming, surely I was. Someone pinch me I thought.

"Ouch" I whisper – yelled. Rubbing my arm I turned to glare at Gary who just pinched me.

"Don't worry babe. You are defiantly not dreaming." He said still admiring the place.

"Neither are you" I said pinching him, but he didn't even flinch.

I looked towards all my friends. All of them had awed expressions, and why not? This place was so amazing.

It was like a royal court. A huge polished marble floor and on one end were 3 steps leading to a platform with two marble thrones. The armrests had carving on them and the thrones were lined with gold. The back of the throne along with the seat was cushioned in a velvet red colour. This place had no walls or ceiling. It had huge marble pillars lining the place. These pillars also had many carvings with grape wines wrapping around them. The floor was misted with clouds. Yes, you heard me. This place was situated in the clouds. There was the midnight sky surrounding us with millions of stars twinkling. The moon looked bigger and brighter. **( wow... this place sounds beautifull :P)**

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard footsteps. We all turned towards the throne. Standing there were two figures. One was a lady another was a man.

The man had silvery blonde hair. His complexion was fair with a muscular built. He had warm crimson eyes, if that was even possible. He wore a green muscle t-shirt a dark grey jeans with a golden belt. To give a royal look, he was wearing a white velvet robe that mopped the floor. The robe had wide golden lining. He was handsome in his twenties. He had a warm gold aura around him.

The woman was someone you could call a deadly beautiful lady. She had straight jet black hair cascading down her back. She had a pale complexion and an hourglass figure. She had similar crimson eyes. Her attire consisted of a red tank top with light grey jeans and a silver belt. She also wore a robe just it was black velvet with wide silver lining. She had a dark silver aura.

The three kids bowed to them.

"Ah, my dear children, you are back with these young heroes I see." The lady smiled at all of us.

"Honey" the man nudged her.

"Oops, children i am lady Girantina. It is a pleasure meeting you all." The lady said with an air of pride.

"And I am lord Arceus." The man introduced smiling.

We all bowed to them. Misty spoke up. "It is a pleasure meeting you. I am Misty Waterflower."

I followed "I am Leaf Green."

"May Maple" "Drew Hayden" "Gary Oak" for once his voice did not sound teasing nor did Drew flick his hair.

"Ash Ketchum" "And Paul Shinji" he had a small smile instead of his blank face.

"And I am Dawn Berlitz, honoured to meet you." Dawn stood up rubbing her head. We all gave her concerned looks to which she smiled.

"Um, your highness may we know your reason behind summoning us here." Dawn requested.

"Ah, such well mannered children you all are. You all are here at the Paradise of Light. And as for our motive, we will tell you all when you have freshened up and had dinner." Lady Girantina smiled.

"Children," Lord Arceus called and the three kids looked up. "Will you all please escort our heroes to their rooms?"

The kids bowed and motioned for us to follow. They took us from different corridors until we reached a rosy red door with _Blood Diamond_ written on it. We opened the door shocked to see that it was the same dorm that we all shared. When i turned the kids were gone so i just sighed and shut the door.

All of us faced each other and silence took over.

"Look guys I know this is weird and just like a dream but believe me it is all real. I saw this place in my dreams and these people too." Dawn piped up.  
"It's okay Dawn. But let's just change and head to dinner." May said  
"Still thinking about food, huh June?" Drew flicked his hair smirking and we all laughed, even May. I was glad that we were still normal teenagers who used to study in a normal school.

We all headed for our rooms laughing.

(time skip: the time where they already changed.)

Thank Arceus, I was not the only one. What happened is there were clothes already laid on our beds. I had a sea green body tight tank that revealed my belly button, with black shorts and white leather jacket. I braided my hair into a tight French braid and went to the living room.

May, Misty and Dawn had similar clothes just May had a red tank, Misty had a blue one with Dawn wearing a pink top.

May had tied her hair into a high ponytail, Misty was happy to have her signature style back and Dawn had piled her hair into a bun.

The guys all wore different coloured muscle t-shirt, with black shorts and white leather jackets. Drew had a forest green tee, Gary had violet, Ash yellow, and Paul wore a black one.

"Does anyone know why are we wearing these kind of clothes?" May whined.

"Airhead, we all are as clueless as you are." Drew mock sighed and May glared.

"Knock knock" Mesprit said entering the room with her brothers.

"Come on all of you, its dinner time." She grinned running out, with May and Ash hot on her tail. We all followed not wanting to be left behind.

**MISTY POV**

"Wow man, that dinner was the best of what I have ever had. It was so lavish. And that..."

I droned out Ash, who was currently going on and on and on, about how the dinner was. I know, it was great to have a royal dinner, but I can't listen to this anymore. May and Leaf were chatting with Gary, Drew and Paul. Dawn had gone to talk to Lord Arceus and Lady Girantina about something. I was getting mad now Ash was so loud. I brought out my mallet and started whacking him. Everyone watched with amused expressions.

I stopped when I heard a chuckle. I turned and saw Lord Arceus chuckling while Lady Girantina and Dawn looked amused. I bowed my head in embarrassment.

The two royalties took their thrones while Dawn walked to us and sat down on the floor. We all were eager to hear the reason behind us being summoned here.

"Um, so where do I start.." Lady Girantina wondered.

"My Lady, it would be well if you start from the beginning." May requested.

She smiled. "Very well then, you all should be aware by now that there are two different worlds. So in our dimension that was formed eons ago we have pokemon. They are what you would call creatures with superpowers. Arceus and I rule that dimension like Gods. We have many different pokemon. But there are some that are one of a kind, like Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Arceus and I, and Many more. We all are the strongest." She stopped and looked at our amazed expressions.

"Do you mean the floating figures of your children were pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes my dear, and similarly there are two legendaries, one has the power of light and another has darkness. Both of them are complete opposites and born enemies. They are Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia holds light, she is a creature who never gets upset. She is always cheerful and bubbly, trying to make others happy. She loves everyone and forgives everyone. Never once has she blamed anyone for what she is, unlike Darkrai. He is someone who loathed himself. He was never satisfied with what power he held. His actions were driven by rage, frustration and depression. He was always jealous of Cresselia for she was always loved and not hated."

"Woah, poor Darkrai" Leaf said in sympathy.

Lady Girantina smiled sadly and continued. "It all started when Darkrai was badly injured. Cresselia crossed paths with him, so being the kind one she is, she healed him using her energy. But Darkrai was selfish. After being completely healed he challenged Cresselia for a battle. The battle had attracted many legendaries to watch. After about an hour of tiring battle Cresselia finally fell exhausted. Even though Darkrai won he felt like he lost. From that day on they started respecting each other. But the problem was when they became really good friends and started to fall in love." Girantina sighed.

Knowing that his wife wouldn't be able to continue Arceus took over. "They cared for each other more than anything or anyone. Girantina, I and many more legendaries started to worry. We were afraid what would happen if they unite. Light with darkness is like fire against water. We worried for our pokemon and for our world. So, to overcome this we planned on cursing the two of them to stay apart. We failed badly." He took a deep breath.

Our eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"Anyways when we confronted them about this, both of them refused to stay away and forget their love. They put on a fight that raged Girantina and I. We had never had anyone stand up to us like that before. So, blinded by rage we unleashed our powers. This hurt both of them so badly that they were dying. When I realised my mistake I regretted it. Poor Girantina sobbed that she would lose a friend like Cresselia."

"We tried all we could to heal them, to save them. But nothing worked, their condition only grew worse." Girantina sighed. "They were losing their souls. That was when those _two_ arrived." She smiled, reminiscing the past.

"Who are these _two?_" Gary questioned. We all nodded indicating that we all wanted to know.

"They were some kind of beings we never saw before that day, both had two legs and two hands. They looked similar but still so different. The boy had dark red hair, a handsome face with silver eyes. They were shadowed with darkness. He was well built, wearing a hooded black jacket and black jeans. There was a girl floating beside him with a luscious mane of brown hair with eyes to match. She was extremely beautiful wearing a long white gown. They both radiated energy, same as that of Darkrai and Cresselia just much more powerful. They saw the two dying pokemon and rushed to their side muttering some chants. All four of them were surrounded by blinding light. The sky rumbled and earth shook. After few painful seconds the light faded away, revealing the two pokemon and humans standing there, safe and healthy." Girantina said.

"After thanking them and apologising to the two they told us about their world aka the place where you all come from." Arceus continued from where Girantina left. "We discovered that  
1. There was more than one dimension.  
2. Silver and Lyra were their names, the demon and the angel.  
3. They were complete opposites holding the power of light and darkness.  
4. When injured Darkrai and Cresselia called for their help and the worlds connected.  
5. While healing them there was a soul exchange that took place.  
So that is the whole history of our worlds."

"Wait, what kind of soul exchange." Drew inquired.

"Oh, it was just that half of Darkrai's and Cresselia's soul now resided in Silver and Lyra's bodies and half of Silver and Lyra's soul took place in Darkrai and Cresselia." Girantina waved off.

We all had our mouths agape. But why now, we already went through a weird story that was true.

"Um, that was nice and all. But can we know that why we were the ones that were summoned?" Ash said in a bored voice. I suspected that he fell asleep during the tale.

"Such an impatient little boy you are." Girantina commented. "the reason you all were called was that there is a problem."

"What's the problem?" Paul asked.

"I was getting there." Girantina glared at him and he flinched. "A few weeks back Silver wanted to extract Darkrai's soul from his body. The reason is still unknown. Lyra tried to reason with him but he captured her. Now Silver's main motive is to extract the two pokemon's soul and destroy the connection between the two worlds."

"Um sorry to interrupt but why is it a bad thing to break the connection?" May asked a little scared.

"Dear, if the souls are extracted Silver and Lyra will die, destroying your world. Because when the rulers will not exist how will you? As the two worlds are connected Silver's action will lead to destruction of the connected dimensions. None will survive." Arceus explained sadly.

"You all are the chosen ones." He continued, raising his hand to stop Ash from speaking. "It means that to rescue Lyra and knock some sense into Silver we needed the best of the best. You all deserve this because you all are brave and strong in your own ways. You all are perfect. What I want to ask you is that are you willing to accept some powers we give you and take the responsibility to save two worlds, more that a gazillion lives?"

We all were shocked. Was I listening correctly? No ways, I mean we can't take responsibility of our lives let alone lives of gazillion people. I turned to face my friends, they all had the same expression 'how in the world' all except Dawn.

She straightened her shorts and stood up with a determined smile. "I, Dawn, accept the powers you are willing to bless me with and I promise to stand up to your expectations and succeed."

We all stared at her, but after a few seconds Drew and Gary stood up. "We both also accept." They smiled.

Seconds ticked by and May and Leaf had also accepted the deal, now Ash and Paul stood up. All of them were looking down at me expectantly and I knew I was making a bad decision but I can't leave my friends in a mess so I sighed and stood up as well.

**DAWN POV**

"Fine, I am in." Misty sighed.

We all smiled at her all except Paul. Hmm guess I have to work on him and make him learn to smile more often. We all faced the two royalties and they smiled down at us.

"So, seeing as you all are going to start a dangerous journey we owe you some powers." Arceus mockingly sighed, and Girantina playfully punched him and left.

Soon Girantina returned with eight glowing orbs floating around her. She motioned Ash to step forward and choose his colour. He chose a sparky yellow orb and touched it. And soon was engulfed in Yellow light. The light faded after second to reveal Ash sparking with electricity.

"COOL" he shouted and thanked the lady.

Similarly Misty chose an aqua coloured orb blessed with water powers. Gary chose a dark violet and had psychic power. Leaf picked on a light green with nature powers and Drew picked a dark green with powers of earth. May took a fiery red one with fire powers and Paul touched the silvery black orb getting powers over darkness and shadows.

I was the last one and somehow I knew that this orb was what I wanted all along. I touched it and floated in the air. This can only mean one thing, I have control over air, perfect.

All of us were really excited but groaned at what Girantina said next.

"TIME FOR TRAINING."

**DONE**

**M SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**BUT I HAD TO GO TO MY GRANDMA'S PLACE TO STAY. HAD FUN BUT MISSED WRITING.**

**LOVE YOU ALL, MISSED YOU ALL**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS THEIR TRAINING, FUN AND THEIR JOURNEY STARTS. SOME ACTION COMING UP.**

**-POD-**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS REALLY ILL FOR THE PAST MONTH**

**BTW I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**PLEASE ENJOY **

**DREW POV**

Training time? Not much of a problem. The guys and I were used to working out. But I wonder how the girls will do, specially that airhead. Huh, don't get the wrong impression, I don't like her or anything. Who will even like an airhead like her.

I flicked my silky hair and followed the lady down the never ending hall ways. After a 5 minute walk we were in a huge open area in the sky. It consisted of a huge track that went on for a mile or so. On the right corner was a gym that had all workout equipments. Toward the left was a huge rectangular sand pit. This was the place every athlete would dream of.

I looked towards the guys and they all looked like they just wanted to start off. Dawn and Leaf looked happy seeing the running track that had obstacles popping out from time to time. Misty looked around a little disappointed, I guess she wished for a swimming pool. May wore an expression that read 'I don't believe I have to do all this.'

I smirked and nudged her "Terrified little July" I mocked

She glared at me and walked off to the girls.

"Alright this is the place you all will train. Start by lifting, push ups and crunches. Each should be minimum 150 for girls and 250 for boys." Lady Girantina smirked at our gaping mouths.

"Followed by run on the track. It is not a simple one dear Dawn" she said raising her hand to stop Dawn from speaking. "Notice the timing of obstacles correctly. They are dangerous. Sometimes it is swinging blades, rings of fire and quick sand pits. It may also be pool of burning acid and spiky floor. It is a one and a half mile run." She said like it was nothing.

"After you all are done with this simple stuff, please come to us. We would be handing you all your weapons. Then you will train with your weapons and you new powers." She said walking away. "YOU ALL BETTER GET STARTED." She yelled.

_Simple stuff?_

The woman was definitely crazy. I felt someone push my mouth close and looked to only to find May grumbling.

"Are you coming or not Cabbage? Others have already started." She pointed towards the guys doing push ups and girls lifting weights. We walked towards them and i left to start off my set but before that May taunted.

"By the way, it is bad to leave an open invitation for flies to enter the grand gateway, your mouth." With this said she walked off smirking. I shook my head and joined the guys.

1...2...3...4...5...95...96...97...98...99...154.. .155...156...200...201...248...249...250

Thump

I fell down on the cool floor sweating. The guys were in the same condition as mine with Ash groaning.

The girls were done with the weights and were now halfway done with crunches. Misty was cool with it. Leaf was sweating a little but smiling all the same. May looked like she was having a hard time, after all she is not a sportsperson.

"Come on, is that all you got Airhead?" I taunted earning a glare but she still continued.

Dawn surprised us all she was faster than the others and did not even break a sweat. She finished first and came up to us smiling. Misty and Leaf soon followed.

"Dawny, how did you manage that speed and did 150 crunches without breaking sweat?" Gary inquired, while the girls giggled at the surprised look at our faces.

"She is a footballer and a graceful dancer. She is used to these workouts GrassHead." May came up panting and sweating.

Dancer I know and believe. But a footballer? That too the girl who cares most about her looks and has a deep bonding to fashion. I was shocked and clearly the others were too.

Dawn was blushing and looking down embarrassed. "You are a footballer?" Ash stood up waving his hands dramatically which caused the girls to laugh even harder. "Is the world coming to an end?" he fell down to his knees.

"Shut up Ashy-boy" Paul grumbled.

"Oh my dear little sis, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Gary said flinging his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"Yeah I agree, actually I think it's pretty cool that a girl plays football." I told her but gave May a smirking look, to which she huffed and turned away.

After talking for a few more minutes we resumed our work outs.

(time skip: running track)

**GARY POV**

_HOT_

Hey I was not talking about the girls or Leafy. I was sweating hard running on the track trying to avoid the swinging blades. It was growing really hot as I neared the lava pool. I mean seriously these people sure did take their trainings seriously.

Paul had been the first one to run with Misty. They both did exceptionally well. They dodged all the blades and spikes crossing the lava pool and quick sand acting with fast reflexes. By the end of it they both just plopped down on the ground sweating and panting hard. They were not harmed other than a few scratches and small burns to which Leaf tended to.

The next one up was Ashy-boy and May. Ash managed to complete with a few cuts and burns, while May looked like she had been through hell. She had a huge cut on her arm with minor burns. She was caked in mud. This time Dawn treated their injuries.

Drewy-boy and Leaf had started off fairly well. There was one time when Leaf barely managed to jump through the ring of fire. My heart had stopped beating for a second but she made it back safe without much harm. I was relieved but it only lasted till the time I was not told that Dawn and I were the only ones left.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, and she nodded with a serious expression and we took off running.

Both of us due to fast reflexes dodged each and every blade that swung or the spike that stuck. We also crossed the pit of quick sand by jumping from vine to vine that was hanging above. That was when it started going bad for me.

I didn't take a great liking to fire as that was the reason for my parent's death. I shook my head to be free of distractions. I stopped at the bank of the pool. I skipped from stone to stone slowly and carefully. I almost slipped once but caught myself and made it to the other side. I looked beside me only to find a grinning Dawn. She gave me the thumbs up sign and dashed away.

I grinned and followed. The rings of fire appeared but I managed not to look scared. I had crossed the lava pool I can do this too, I encouraged myself but it only led to more worry.

I had stopped by now when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to be scared Gary." Dawn said smiling sadly.

"I know you can do it. When a weakling like me can overcome her fear of darkness, then I have no doubt about you. You are strong and brave so man up big bro." She grinned.

I felt really confident after our little chat. I hugged her tightly "Thanks Dawn, by the way you are no weakling young lady." I stated in a mocking stern tone, but she knew I was serious.

She giggled and turned away running to jump past the first ring. She twirled through it just like a dancer would. I took off now feeling confident and jumped past the rings with ease. As we reached the end, we were sweating like crazy, gasping for breath.

The guys clapped me on my back as they knew how hard it would have been for me to face fire. Good jobs and nice work was what I got from the girls.

"Wow Gary for once I have to admit you are strong" Leaf said and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "See you have no burns at all and very minor cuts" she pointed out.

I observed myself and smirked flinging my arm around her shoulders "So I see you like it, huh Leafy." This earned me a playful punch.

"You were amazing Dawn with those rings of fire and sand pit." May gushed. "Yeah" all of us agreed, even Paul nodded his head.

Dawn blushed. "Thanks guys you all were great as well. But you know when I..." she was cut off by the three kids.

"You all did a great job, but you are requested to be seen in the main hall of light." Mesprit said and disappeared the way she came.

"Let's go then." Paul more like ordered.

**ASH POV**

"Alright now that you all are here, I'll warn you all. All this that you are doing and the powers you are getting are not a joke. Do not misuse them." Girantina sternly ordered.

Woah, the lady was scary. We all nodded and her stony face turned into a smile. She waved her hands like she was doing magic and indeed, in a few seconds a white velvet cushion like thing appeared in front of each one of us.

It must be holding something great and powerful I thought and leaned to see what it was. Behold ladies and gentlemen it held a ... ring.

It was a big and beautiful one indeed. It had a thick platinum band that held a big electric yellow Topaz. It was simple yet amazing. I turned to look out at what the others had received. All the guys had thick band and the girls had a delicate thin one. Each ring held different stones.

Misty looked pleased with her sapphire embedded ring.

Drew had a forest green emerald. Gary had a deep violet amethyst, while Paul had a glossy black diamond.

May received a blood red ruby. Leaf got a fresh light green peridot. Dawn gladly lifted her ring off of the cushion admiring the beauty of the shimmering pink garnet.

"Your highnesses, not to sound rude but why did you present us these rings?" Misty questioned. Oh, her lovely voice. Woah, snap out of it Ashy boy, I shook my head.

"These are not just rings my dear.." Arceus began but I cut him off still in a trance.

"They are quiet powerful I guess these are the weapons you were talking about, Lady Girantina."

I looked up to see every soul in the room starting at me shocked. "He actually talked sense for once." Drew stated.

"Don't worry Ashy boy you will soon be back to normal." Gray messed my already messed up hair and gave me a sympathetic look, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Hey I am not that stupid, am I?" I slapped his hand away.

"Actually you are that dense." Paul pointed out smirking.

I turned to see that even the gods were amused by this. Suddenly Arceus shook his head as he felt my gaze on him. "Oh I am sorry, anyways just let me tell you how to use these weapons. You all just need to think about it or flip the ring and you will be graced with the weapon that you can master easily."

We all were amazed and I was about to flip the ring but the royalties stopped me. "Do it when you will train against each other, which will be right after we provide you with your clothes and equipment you would be needing for your journey." Girantina said as she once again magically made 8 orbs appear.

They motioned for us to move forward and touch the orb. We did as we were told and once again blinding white light covered us all. Soon enough the light faded to reveal all of us in the same outfits with different colours.

We all had body tight body suits, combat boots for boys and knee high boots for girls with 2 inch platform heel. A belt was secured on our waist with fingerless gloves adorning our hands.

The body suits were of our respective colour. Leaf-light green, Dawn-light pink, May-rose red, Misty-aqua blue. Leaf and Dawn had jet black belt, gloves and boots, while Misty and May had white. Similarly, Drew-dark green, Paul-dark grey, Gary-violet, and I had yellowish mustard. Gary and Paul had black belt, boots and gloves, while Drew and I had a Dark brown set.

**(the rest fashion related things will be told in the girls pov)**

"COOL" I whisper-yelled. Drew and Gary high fived, while Paul smirked blowing his bangs out of his face. Right now the girls were fussing about their hair, clothes etc etc.

"Alright kids back to training." Arceus said.

"WE ARE NOT KIDS." All of us yelled simultaneously making the elder raise his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I get it." He laughed as we backed away to the training ground.

**PAUL POV**

Flip the stupid rings and you get stupid weapons.

Oh boy, I was quite stupid to think that. They were not just ordinary weapons. I could feel the power they radiated. I had a glowing black double edged sword, with a silver hilt. I also had a dagger. It fit my palm perfectly just like it was made for me.

Grass Head had two long flexible swords that were bronze in colour with a black hilt. He was currently trying them out swinging them wildly. He had a set of nun chucks to battle with.

Gary received huge, silver coloured, wicked looking axe blades. He was running his finger on the sharp blades and smirking evilly. He also had a dagger.

Ashy boy had a golden bodied electric spear. It almost reached 6' feet. He even had a set of knuckle blades. All the weapons had a royal look to them.

The girls had received much decent looking weapons, but as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving. May had red and molten gold plated regal bow and arrows. She also had a never ending supply of ninja blades, all of which were shaped like the sun.

Leaf got a double sided blade. It had a black hilt in the middle and then a sharp glowing green blade rose from the upper and lower sides. The blades were leaf shaped. Her small blade was also the same.

Misty possessed a huge and heavy mallet/hammer. It looked like it had been retrieved from Thor himself. It was silver glowing with blue energy. She also had a dagger which had its blade curved like the waves.

Finally Dawn, the woman looked like a seductive bitch by the way she was whipping the ground. Yeah, she got a whiplash. But it was not ordinary, it had a black hilt with a snake like dangerously long lash, which was greyish silver with same coloured blades hanging from its end. Her weapon glowed with pink energy. She also had a set of claw blades.

All weapons were the ones we would be best with.

"I see you like them a lot." Girantina gave us a wicked smile, sending a chill down my spine. "Now all of you head to that pit if you want to test them." The tone she used told us that we did not have a choice in that matter.

(time skip)

Metals clashing.

Energy flowing.

I watched for a moment as Ash swung his spear over his head, sending waves of electricity through the air towards Misty. She smashed her hammer on the ground and sending balls of ice. The electric waves were caught in the ice balls which broke into a million pieces, causing blue and golden sparkle shower.

Leaf spun her huge double sided blade causing razor sharp leaves to cut through the wind towards Gary. He used his Axes to cut many of them, but then smashing the blades together he stopped the leaves in their path which now glowed with a sinister violet energy.

May was shooting arrow after arrow crazily at Drew. Each arrow lit itself on fire on the midway. Drew had his pointed swords crossed and an earth wall rose in front of him, protecting him from the burning arrow. He was smirking but anyone could see that keeping the wall standing for so long was tiring him out.

Back to myself. Point to be noted, never get distracted even if you are hidden by the shadows, because there are always crazy women flying around and whipping at every dark area they cross.

_Whip_

And my cover was blown.

I did not expect this girl to be so strong. Anyways now she was whipping at me and I was deflecting her blows. Suddenly she had her whip around my sword and was smirking. Time to take offence. I mentally smirked.

With all my energy a pulled my sword back taking her whip along. I could tell by the shocked expression on her face that she was not expecting this. I had her disarmed.

"Alright it is enough for now." The lady's voice rang out successfully stopping us all. "You all are really well at this but I am afraid you can't practise any longer."

"What do you mean? It has just been a few minutes." May panted.

"You mean a few hours." She replied with a stone face.

The girls gasped.

"I sorry but you all have to pack. You all are leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"W-what i thought you said that we had a week or so." Leaf stammered.

Girantina sighed. "The demon king is growing stronger and crazier. We have no time at all. You all have to keep practicing on the way."

We all shared looks. All of us were a bit afraid. Except me.

Alright fine, I am also a tiny bit afraid but if any of you open your mouth about it. Then..._chop._...

We all nodded with a determined look in our eyes and turned to leave.

"Kids." We stopped to look back at her grave expression. "it is going to be Dangerous." Her eyes turned soft as she whispered "But I want you all back safe and sound. GOOD LUCK."

**Done.**

**I am sorry if Paul was ooc.**

**But please readers read and review.**

**I wil update asap.**

**p.s. the hardest part was to choose a weapon for them all, hope I did not do a bad job.**

**-POD-**


End file.
